This invention relates to the field of portable, disposable water bottles.
Pets continue to be a constant and consistent companion in the lives of people. People travel, participate in activities, and attend events with their pets in tow. They have their pets join them, as a companion, on their daily routines and make time for activities of their pet's benefit, such as taking them on walks and to parks where they can run and play. While doing any of these activities, it is important that the pet have a means of staying hydrated. As it currently stands, there does not exist a convenient, portable and disposable means of providing hydration for a pet. Currently, one would need to remember to carry with them a dish for the pet to access water and means of filling the dish with water.